Fabric Softener
by Nicky4
Summary: Ash is attracting unwanted female attention and Misty is going to stop it.


Fabric Softener 

Fabric Softener 

My wife uses fabric softener. I never knew what that stuff was for. Then I noticed women were coming up to me (sniff) "Married" (walk off). That's how they mark their territory. You can take off that ring, but it's hard to get that April-fresh scent out of your clothes. GEORGE CARLIN

Ash, Misty and Brock were walking down yet another road in yet another part of the Pokémon World.When another person yet again interrupted their journey.

"Hi my name's Sally," a blonde female trainer stepped out onto the road, "I'm looking for a trainer to battle."

Brock immediately pounced, "Hi my name's Brock and I'd like to be your boyfriend."Lisa, however, ignored him and walked over to Ash.

"You look like a capable trainer how about a one on one battle?"She linked her arm with Ash's.

"You bet," Ash said excitedly but was stopped by another female trainer coming out of the woods.

"Don't waste your time battling a no talent like her," a brown haired female trainer said, "when you can battle me."The second trainer linked her arm with Ash's other arm.

The two female trainers suddenly dropped Ash's arms as they glared at each other."No talent, huh!I'll show you, then he'll be mine."

"Forget it girl after I clean up the floor with you he'll be mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

Brock could only stare in disbelief no one ever fought over him like that.Ash looked on disappointed that he couldn't battle and Misty was just furious."C'mon Ash let's get going there's nothing to see here!"She pulled Ash along and Brock brought up the rear.

Later that day as they approached a pokémon center Misty was still angry.It was happening more and more where female trainers were hitting on Ash ignoring that he was already traveling with her.

At the pokémon center Misty was resting on her bed in the room she shared with Ash.When he started packing some of his stuff into his backpack, "What are you doing Ash?" she asked.

"Oh I'm just going to wash my clothes.It's unfortunately been awhile since we were last able to."

Misty shot up from her bed with an idea in mind, "Ash why don't you let me do your laundry?"

"Huh?"

"I mean why should you wash your clothes when I can do it?"

"But I can wash my own clothes, I've been doing it for a few years now. Thanks any way though."

"No Ash, I insist." She took his backpack from him.

"But Misty," Ash started.

"I said, I INSIST! Now strip, I want those too."Misty pointed to what he was wearing.Misty left the room leaving Ash clad only in his boxer shorts that he practically had to fight Misty to keep. 

Misty ran as fast as she could to the laundry room of the Pokémon Center.She opened Ash's backpack and was nearly knocked over, "Ugh Ash was right about not having washed clothes in a while."Misty dumped the contents of the backpack into the washer thankful that it wasn't necessary to beat anything to death to get it to go in.She then dumped in some detergent and turned the machine on.As it began to fill with water Misty produced her secret weapon to keep females away from Ash, fabric softener."One whiff of this and no female will hang around Ash again," Misty laughed greedily.

After Ash's clothes were done Misty returned to their room, "Here are your clothes Ash all done."

"Thanks Misty," he sniffed them, "they smell great, better than when I do them."

"Thanks Ash, It was my pleasure." Misty smiled as she lay down in her bed.

The next day Ash, Misty and Brock were again walking through the woods when a female trainer came up to challenge them.Brock of course went into pretty girl mode and was ignored as the trainer walked up to Ash.However, this time she sniffed the air and her interest in Ash vanished they had a pokémon battle that Ash handily won then parted ways.

As they began to walk towards a new town Misty turned to Brock, "Brock when we get to the next town can I borrow your fabric softener again?"

"Sure Misty, mind if I ask why?"

"Oh, no reason," but Misty couldn't contain her smile. 

Well that was kind of stupid but that's what I get for having gone to the grocery store. Anyway R+R is appreciated also if you haven't checked out the second chapter of my fic "Snake Bite" do so just click on my author name and select it or click on this link 

[http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&StoryID=339141&Chapter=1][1]

Many thanks, Nicky. 

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&StoryID=339141&Chapter=1



End file.
